


All eyes on us

by AllForTheHoes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Andrew Minyard, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking, Sub Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllForTheHoes/pseuds/AllForTheHoes
Summary: The one where Eden’s twilight is a BDSM club and Andrew and Neil get ready for their first scene together.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	All eyes on us

Neil stared at himself in the mirror adjusting the leather straps of his corset. Cocking his head he bit his lip nervous for his first official scene with Andrew. Per usual, Andrew left him an outfit for Eden’s- an all black leather corset with a school girl mini skirt that showed off the contours of his ass. Tugging on his armbands, he left the room to join Andrew next to the couch with his collar in hand. Andrew stared at Neil, eyeing Neil from head to toe- the only reaction from him being a subtle tightening of his eyes and fists. 

‘Put my collar on for me, yes or no?’ Neil asked Andrew. Andrew stared at him blankly. ‘Yes Junkie come here.’ Neil made his way over to Andrew, handing him the pale pink collar with an interlocking metal heart. Andrew grabbed Neil’s neck and quickly put on the collar. Tugging on the collar he pulled Neil’s face towards him. ‘Yes or no?’

‘It’s always a yes with you ‘Drew’. Neil replied. Andrew crushed their lips together plunging his tongue in to taste Neil. He abruptly let go and pulled Neil out towards the Maserati. The drive to Eden’s didn’t take long with Andrew’s hand resting in Neil’s exposed thigh throughout the journey.

Reaching Eden’s Andrew quickly grabbed the armbands for him and Neil - Green and Orange for taken and participating. Andrew lead Neil to a free seat at the bar and pulled him onto his lap. The scene on the stage had already started with Thea and Kevin. Thea was spanking a tied up a Kevin on the stage who was already looking blissed out. 

Roland came over to greet the pair. ‘Hey Andrew, Neil. Think you’re gonna enjoy tonight’s show. Thea’s got shibari planned for Kev. Anyways what can I get you guys?’ Andrew gripped Neil’s waist tighter whilst replying ‘One whiskey for me and a red slut for Neil here’.

‘No problem. It’ll be a few minutes’ Roland replied and went off to make the drinks. ‘Are you ready for a little show let, ready to show everyone what a nice little slut you can be for me?’ Andrew whispered into Neils ear.

‘Yes sir. I want you to show me off, show them I’m yours.’ Neil replied twisting his hips to give a bit of friction to Andrew. Andrew hummed and he groped Neil’s ass under the skirt feeling the bejewelled end of the pink plug he’d put in Neil specifically for this. ‘You’ve been a good boy. Running around all day at practice with this plug in your ass. Do you think you’ve earned my cock pet, do you think you’ve earned a good fucking?’ Andrew growled to Neil.

Neil was panting trying to circle his hips and move the plug around in his butt. ‘No sir. Will you make me hurt please? I want you to spank me before fucking me’ Neil breathed to Andrew. Abruptly Andrew got up off the stool and dragged Neil to one of the couches closer to the centre stage where Kevin was getting fucked. 

Andrew sat down and patted his lap. ‘Lie down baby, I’ll take care of you’ Andrew said to Neil. Neil lay down on Andrew’s lap and pushed his skirt over exposing his ass. ‘Ready pet?’ Andrew asked Neil. 

‘Yes sir’ Neil breathlessly whispered. Andrew left one hard slap on Neils left ass cheek which left Neil moaning. They were starting to gain attention now with some of the regulars like Jean and Jeremy looking their way. They wanted to see Neil wrecked by Andrew. Andrew set a furious pace slapping Neils ass cheeks. 25 slaps later Neil was a moaning mess, getting louder each time. He was crying whispering ‘thank you sir’ over and over to Andrew. 

‘What a naughty boy you are moaning like a slut. Everybody has their eyes on you and not poor Kevin. You need an exercise in holding your tongue pet’ Andrew said whilst brandishing a ball gag. He put the gag into Neil’s mouth and tied it along the back securing it. Neil moaned around the gag, he had a bit of an oral fixation. Andrew whispered to Neil ‘get up Neil. I’m going to unzip my pants and I want you to ride my cock. You’re going to face the crowd so they can see what a lovely little slut you are taking my cock. Understood?’

Neil frantically nodded and quickly got off Andrews lap. Andrew unzipped his pants just enough to pull out his dick. Neil bent over, placing his arms on Andrews shoulders and lifted his skirt- showing his plug filled ass off to the rest of the club. He slowly removed the bejewelled plug from his hole which was slowly clenching, leaving Neil feeling empty. Quickly Neil lined himself up with Andrew’s cock and slowly eased himself down. Fully sheathed and sat on Andrews lap, Neil was moaning around the ball gag and making eye contact with the patrons at Eden’s. Slowly, he kept his eyes on the people staring at him as he lifted himself off and back down onto Andrews cock. Neil set a furious pace fucking himself on Andrew’s cock whilst he sat there watching Kevin and Thea. Neil was moaning and crying bouncing on Andrew’s dick setting a hard and fast pace for himself. He reached down to grab his neglected dick, bouncing around until Andrew swatted away his hand.

‘Naughty boy. I haven’t given you permission to cum have I?’ Andrew growled. 

‘No sir. I can’t hold anymore sir. Let me cum. I just want to cum, I can’t hold on anymore.’ Neil was a whimpering mess trying to fuck himself harder on Andrews’s dick. Quickly Andrew flipped them over on the sofa and started pounding into Neil. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh could be heard as Andrew’s balls slapped Neils ass. Drool was dripping down Neils chin whilst the gag continued to muffle his moans. Andrew sped up his thrusts fucking harder and deeper into Neil until he was close to the edge. ‘Cum for me pet’ Andrew said to Neil whilst grabbing hold of his neglected cock and jerking it in time with Andrews thrusts. Neil came screaming and moaning around the ball gag whilst Andrew came inside of Neil. 

Andrew flipped them over without taking his cock out of Neil’s fucked out hole. He sat Neil in his lap again using his hole as a warmer for his cock. Neil looked like a wrecked mess panting and coming down from his high whilst he continued to look over at the main show on the stage. 20 minutes later, the show was over and Andrew slowly pulled his cock out of Neils hole and took out the ball gag. He replaced the plug again, Neil whining and feeling overstimulated. 

‘Are you ready to go home Neil?’ Andrew asked. 

‘Yes. Thank you sir for today.’ Neil replied.


End file.
